


In It

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Matt's really not sure how he got into this.

But he's in it; that much is for sure, and getting out, aside from giving a whole new meaning to the word "impossible"… well, it's not like he's ever known what he wants.

It's not like he'd get it if he did.

And it's one of those things that nobody says and everyone knows—because they do know, and they probably would even if they just saw him standing at Near's right shoulder, leaning over him to tap out some sliver of code that'll get them through, because he never knows whether he should keep his distance or act like a brother, and it just ends up awkward, and they're all _FBI agents_, for Christ's sake, so they see everything.

But then… when the work's done, and Matt's frying under the white fleece blanket because Near's always cold, as the little fingers run through his hair and he tries to blow bubbles with Nicorette, and the couch cushions cradle their weight, and they talk about Mello and cry—

…well.

Right about then Matt starts to think that whatever this is that he's gotten himself into is exactly what he needs.


End file.
